Desnudo (traducción)
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: Un día después de la escuela, mientras Aki está recuperándose, Ueno lo invita a su casa. Oneshot.


Como todos los días durante la última semana, el clima era bueno, y Ueno caminó con Aki la mayor parte del camino hasta su casa llevándole los libros.

El estado de Aki no parecía mejorar, pero Aki todavía estaba sonriendo, diciéndole que no se preocupara. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Ese hombre había ido directo contra él y probablemente le causó tanto daño como un camión habría hecho. Ueno no habría culpado a Aki si él hubiera estado más molesto por toda su situación, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando parecía enojado, Ueno no se sentía mejor al respecto.

Hoy, Aki parecía tener problemas para caminar y las sonrisas que ponía en su rostro parecían muy forzadas. Obviamente estaba dolido, pero no iba a decir nada al respecto. Aminoró mucho en su camino a casa y cuando Ueno miró hacia atrás descubrió que se había detenido por completo. "¡Aki-san!" Había recurrido recientemente a llamarlo un título un poco más formal; el otro le recordaba demasiado de lo que habían hecho el uno con el otro.

Estaba agachado, su único brazo bueno protegiendo su estómago. Él puso su sonrisa habitual y miró a Ueno, "Estoy bien".

"No te ves demasiado bien, parece que deberías ver a un médico".

"No, estoy realmente bien, solo un poco de dolor; eso es todo". Intentó levantarse para demostrarle al otro que estaba en buen estado físico, aunque le fallaron las piernas temblorosas.

"Si solo fuera un poco de dolor, lo manejarías mejor de lo que haces". Ueno lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿T-tienes que apoyarte en mí? Tal vez si..."

"Puedo caminar solo, no te preocupes por mí".

"Tienes que irte a la cama". Se agarró con fuerza a él y continuó atrayéndolo por la calle. Aki se había resistido con frecuencia a que lo llevaran a su puerta, aparentemente no quería que Ueno entrara o viera el lugar donde había raspado lo poco que tenía para alquilar después de haber sido expulsado. Debido a esto, Ueno no pudo decir que estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando se encontró con cierta resistencia.

"¿Es realmente sabio que estés solo? Si ni siquiera vas a ver a un médico..."

"Estaré bien, de verdad". Luchó por quitarle sus libros; su único brazo bueno y su mano temblorosa no eran suficientes para llevar los objetos grandes y pesados. "Debería ir a acostarme".

Antes de saber lo que estaba proponiendo, las palabras escaparon de sus labios: "Vuelve a mi casa".

Aki parecía vacilante; casi parecía que quería preguntar por qué, pero de algún modo se encontró asintiendo lentamente.

Ueno se hubiera sentido terriblemente culpable si algo malo le sucedía a Aki solo porque Aki no quería mostrarle el apartamento en el que se había mudado; dado que Aki desafió a su maestro justo después de su reunión, se sintió algo responsable. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y colocó su único brazo bueno sobre su hombro, "Descansa en mi casa, no vivo tan lejos". Llegaron al apartamento que, por desordenado que fuera, no se sentía demasiado mal por traer a Aki; sin duda era mejor que la alternativa en su mente. "Póngase cómodo." Acababa de cerrar la puerta y, cuando se volvió, Aki todavía estaba cerca, y envolvió su buen brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"El estado en el que estoy no me permite hacer mucho, pero no dudes en hacer lo que quieras".

"¿Qué?" Los dedos de Aki se enredaban en su cabello y movían sus rostros más cerca. "No, no. ¡Has malentendido!"

"¿Malentendido?"

Ueno sonrió nerviosamente y se apartó, "¡Te traje aquí para vigilarte! ¡Asegurame de que estés bien!" Estaba frenético, y desconcertaba mucho al otro. "No te traje aquí para hacer eso".

"Oh".

La sonrisa de Ueno continuó mostrando su nerviosismo; empujó a Aki lentamente en dirección al sofá, "Sin embargo, me sentiré mucho mejor si te sientas". Aki todavía estaba a punto de agacharse otra vez y tan blanco como una sábana. "Déjame traerte algo caliente para beber, ¿vale? Solo ... ponte cómodo".

Corrió a la cocina y entre el desorden pudo preparar una taza de té, llevarlo a la sala de estar y esperar a que Aki pudiera tomarlo en sus manos.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir al hospital?"

"Estoy seguro".

"Ah, eres tan terco". Ueno suspiró, sentándose a su lado abruptamente.

"Mi seguro no lo cubrirá si vuelvo al hospital con esto otra vez". Aki le informó calmadamente antes de tomar su té. "Y no puedo pagarlo si lo hago sin él".

"Hm". Bueno, eso hizo que Ueno quisiera meter su pie en su boca. Él realmente debería haberse callado al respecto. "¿Por qué no vas y te acuestas en la habitación contigua?"

"Estoy bien siempre y cuando al menos esté sentado".

Ueno soltó un suspiro tembloroso, "¿Por qué te duele tanto?" Susurró en sus pensamientos.

"Hematomas". Aki murmuró. "Me golpeó mucho y me saltó encima".

"¡No puede ser!" Ueno no tenía idea de por qué sonaba tan sorprendido; la visión del cuerpo vendado de Aki fue suficiente para mostrar que ese hombre había sido muy capaz de hacerle daño tan cruelmente. "¿Quieres algo de comer? Apenas tocaste el almuerzo".

"No hay comida. No tengo hambre".

Ueno se estaba quedando sin sugerencias. ¡Él no sabía cómo cuidar a los humanos! Ahora si Aki realmente era un conejo ... Sacudió la idea de su cabeza y luego se arrodilló en el suelo para desatar los zapatos de Aki, "Puedes usar mi cama, tal vez si duermes un poco te sentirás mejor".

"Tal vez".

"Aquí". Él extendió sus manos para sacar a Aki del sofá bajo. Aki usó el sillón como soporte para levantarse, pero luego le puso un brazo en el hombro y lo usó para llegar al dormitorio y meterse en la cama.

Ueno lo dejó solo para que se sintiera cómodo y se tomó solo un momento para pensar en la cocina. Simplemente había invitado a un extraño a su casa. Por otra parte, realmente no lo consideraba un extraño después de lo que habían... hecho juntos.

Mientras tanto, Aki se retorcía con incomodidad; dormir no había sido tanto una opción en los últimos días. No se podía descansar demasiado solo acostado sobre su espalda y sus heridas no le permitían acostarse de otra manera. Ueno regresó a la habitación con una gran botella de agua, entregándosela, "No tengo ningún paquete caliente, pero espero que eso funcione un poco".

Se sentía bien contra su estómago; sin duda alivió algunos de los horribles sentimientos de calambres. "Gracias." Incluso si la botella en sí no cambiaba nada, la oferta por sí sola era algo que calentaba su corazón.

Ueno dio otra sonrisa nerviosa, retrocediendo hacia la puerta, "Estaré en la habitación contigua".

"Puedes quedarte si quieres", le dijo Aki, sonriendo, pero mirando a otro lado, "No creo que logre dormir".

No se sentía bien dando vueltas tan cerca en este momento, pero tampoco podía rechazarlo. Se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama, "Puedo quedarme contigo, pero debes dormir".

Aki le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento, luego se arrastró más hacia el calor de las sábanas. Ueno se sentó con él hasta que pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo; Aki era una persona de aspecto tan pacífico que, además de las pequeñas muecas de incomodidad que se deslizaban por las grietas de esa máscara bien usada, parecía estar durmiendo cómodamente. Cuando Ueno pudo levantarse e ir a la puerta sin ser notado, estaba seguro. Cada vez que terminara alguna tarea, se arrastraría por la pequeña sala de estar para echar un vistazo al dormitorio y ver cómo estaba; siempre durmiendo pacíficamente...

Tratar de preparar la cena para más de una persona fue un poco más problemático, como se dio cuenta una vez que dejó caer al suelo numerosas ollas y sartenes por la sobrepoblación de su pequeña cocina. Se recuperó rápidamente y tan silenciosamente como fue posible.

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

Ueno saltó un poco, y encontró a Aki envuelto en una manta detrás de él, mirando dentro de las macetas. "Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?"

"No"- Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, usándolo como apoyo. "Se ve bien".

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco". La cara de Aki se vio teñida de rosa.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí". Se fue a descansar contra la pared junto a la puerta, mirando desde allí.

"Estará listo pronto para que puedas ir y sentarte; no tardaré mucho".

Aki suspiró en silencio y luego salió, sentado en la sala de estar solo. Ueno entró con dos cuencos humeantes, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Se sentaron y comieron en silencio, a excepción de un cumplido tranquilo por parte de Aki. Cuando Ueno lo atrapó luchando un poco con los palillos por los fideos, se dio una patada, riendo levemente e yendo a la cocina; volviendo con un tenedor.

"Antes..." Ueno solo le había dado la oportunidad suficiente para comer y dejó su plato; no hay oportunidad de decir 'Debería ir'. "¿De verdad crees que te pedí que volvieras aquí para tener sexo?"

"¿Por qué no?" Aki se encogió de hombros, el otro le dolió demasiado para moverse, y se sentó cómodamente. "Es una explicación perfectamente razonable".

"¿Cómo que es perfectamente razonable? ¿Es eso lo que solía hacer?" Ueno saltó, y se sintió mortificado por la idea.

"Si él lo quisiere".

"Asqueroso".

"Sé quien soy."

"¡No! No quise decir eso, estoy diciendo lo que te estaba haciendo ..." suspiró Ueno. "La conversación es muy difícil contigo, ¿no es así?" Murmuró en voz baja en voz baja.

Los labios de Aki se curvaron en una triste sonrisa, "Lo siento".

"Ah, no lo lamentes", Ueno agitó sus manos, sonriendo, "es mi culpa, realmente no puedo entender lo que fue para ti así que..."

"Supongo que no fue del todo malo". El hombre más pequeño susurró, cruzando los brazos contra su estómago. "Terminó bien". Las cejas de Ueno se dispararon hacia él; solo entonces Aki se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando su brazo roto. Él rió, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, "No me refiero a esta parte obviamente".

"Incluso si lo niegas, sé que este estado en el que estás ahora es culpa mía".

"Sin embargo, estoy contento. Ahora veo que... tener esto y vivir con él por un tiempo es mejor que estar allí..."

Las palabras de los muchachos lo pasmaron temporalmente; sonaba casi como si se odiara a sí mismo, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. "Eres tú...?" Él se deslizó un poco más cerca. "¿Feliz por irte?"

"Sí, mucho".

"Eso es un alivio". Él suspiró.

"Sin embargo, como me has demostrado, todavía tengo mucho de lo que acostumbrarme. Supongo que hice que caminarme por encima sea demasiado fácil".

"Estarás bien. Siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de personas como él..."

"No tengo intención de estar cerca de gente como él, o muchas personas nuevas para el caso". Se relajó, exhalando muy suavemente, "Seré muy feliz si puedo quedarme contigo".

Estaba completamente perdido por las palabras. ¡Aki realmente era una persona muy avanzada! "Ah, yo... no tengo ningún problema con eso". ¡Y él no lo tenía en absoluto! Aki era tan frágil, pero tan fuerte; le hubiera encantado poder aprender de él, para obtener tal fortaleza. Y si, mientras tanto, podría ser la fuerza de otra persona, entonces no le importaría.

Aki se acercó más y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ueno, acariciando más cerca como el conejo que Ueno había confundido inicialmente con 'Aki-chan' cuando tomó el trabajo. Ueno se acercó, acariciando su cabello suavemente. Antes de darse cuenta, Aki estaba besando su cuello ligeramente, y su única mano buena fue entre las piernas de Ueno.

"Para". Ueno alejó su mano rápidamente. "Todavía estás herido".

Aki lentamente devolvió su mano a lo que tenía la intención de hacer, respondiendo con: "No me importa". Y un asentimiento serio.

Ueno gimió, "No quiero hacerte daño". Le recordó severamente, retirando la mano de nuevo.

"No me importa si lo haces", fue la declaración descuidada que pasó por sus labios. "Me gustas después de todo".

"¡Pero me importa! Y no voy a lastimarte así que no vamos a hacer esto". Ueno se apartó un poco, suspirando, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota y agarrando los hombros de Aki. "También me gustas, pero ... antes de que podamos hacer eso otra vez ... Tendré que demostrarte que no soy como él".

Aki tenía una sonrisa tirando de sus labios; sabía que el otro no se parecía en nada a su Maestro demente, no necesitaba que lo mostraran. Pero, obviamente tenía curiosidad, "¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?"

Ueno pensó en eso por un momento; sin duda iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera esperado que fuera. "Quédate durante la noche..." Propuso de repente, "Pero... veremos una película".

"¿Una película?"

"Una película! Y tienes tarea, ¿verdad? Te ayudaré con eso por la mañana". Se levantó del sofá y abrió el cajón, seleccionando algunos DVD.

Aki se calló, no podía decir nada porque si lo hacía no tenía idea de lo que podría decir. Solo podía sonreír, y reírse, mientras Ueno revisaba toda su colección tratando de encontrar algo para mantener la luz del ambiente. Cuando Ueno regresó al sofá, Aki se inclinó más cerca, acurrucándose a su lado y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ueno esperaba un intento como el anterior, pero parecía que Aki lo había escuchado, y se sentó cómodamente solo mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa contenida en su rostro.

"¿Cómodo?"

Aki asintió, mostrando su sonrisa a Ueno antes de volver al televisor. Se acurrucó un poco más cerca, "Oye ... ¿Puedes ...?" Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, y explicó solo con sus ojos y con la forma en que se acercó.

Ueno lo rodeó con un brazo, le cubrió la espalda y lo sostuvo cerca de él, "¿Así?"

Aki asintió de nuevo, y finalmente se acomodó apropiadamente contra él. Cómodo y protegido, sintió que sería feliz si este fuera el único tipo de intimidad que compartiesen por un tiempo. Se sentía estimulante tener un momento íntimo con la ropa puesta, y aún así, de alguna forma, se sentía más vulnerable de tal manera. De alguna forma, le gustaba que fuera así.

* * *

Todos los créditos al usuario Kare Uta, autor original del fic. Yo solo lo traduje al español, espero que sin fallos en el proceso.

Que les vaya bien.


End file.
